


Bad Boy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets his punishment.  A gapfiller for episode #112.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Bad Boy

Notes: Still sucking at grammar one day at a time. Gap filler for whatever episode after Michaels thirtieth when he tells Brian his  
ward tracked him down. Brian had to have punished him somehow.

Brian watched the sunny blond head as the teen swayed and bopped to the music. Didn't Deb make him stay home . . . ever? He separated himself from his newly reinstated best friend. "Speaking of my ward." He mumbled kissing Michael's cheek  
before slipping his tongue into that beautiful cheek of his. "See ya Mikey."

 

Michael watched with a shake of his head wondering what he would do to him. `On second thought . . . maybe I don't want to  
know.' That decided he went in search of Emmett.

Justin was highly clueless, and slightly high on the side. He hated the term twink, but if being a twink got him ten drink offers in an hour he was going to be a happy drunk twink at least. "Well if it isn't the fourth Hanson brother." Came the voice that sent tickles and tingles all through his spine. He turned around facing the beautiful brunette with a big Sunshine smile.

"You know who Hanson is?"

 

He got a smack to his ass. "I'm not fucking ancient, Justin."

 

"Could have fooled me." He yelled over the music dancing drunkenly swishing his hips. "Wanna dance?"

 

"No."

 

"Wanna drink?"

 

"Yea, looks like the last thing you need."

 

Justin leaned on to the man. "Wanna fuck?"

 

Brian resisted smiling. "C'mon."

 

Justin grinned thinking he was about to get his way. Brian heard the near silent `Yay,' and grinned to himself. They passed  
the back room, and Justin looked slightly confused. "We're going to the loft?"

 

"Mmmhmm." Brian answered.

 

"Even better." Justin purred sliding his hand to cup the front of Brian's pants. Momentarily he lost his smirk. The things  
this kid could do to him . . . well it just wasn't safe.

 

"Ah ah ah. That's not on the agenda Sunshine."

 

Justin's face scrunched up. "Well . . . then what are we doing?"

 

"You and me. We're gonna have a chat." Asshole. He looked happy.

 

"Not some kind of happy hetero couple chit chat."

 

Justin lost his smile. "What kind of chat?"

 

Brian smirked turning the key in his Jeep. "Get in."

 

Justin hopped in trying to clear his alcohol muddled brain. "Brian?"

Brian smiled. He was making him nervous. Good. "You know when your principle calls you into his office?"

 

Lately, yes, Justin was well aware of all the goings on in the principle's office. "Uh huh."

 

"That kind."

 

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

 

Justin walked in to the loft still relatively tipsy. He was reminded of another night walking into the huge apartment nervous as  
hell. What would Brian want to talk about? He ran through his mind the billions of things that could piss Brian off. Other than him just existing. The possibilities were endless. Especially with the way he could never keep his mouth shut. He watched Brian strip from his jacket, and move to the kitchen island for a drink.

 

"I uh . . . took my SATs today." He told nervously.

"That so?" Brian asked nonchalant. He loved doing this to the young man. Some would call it sick he just called it fun.

 

"Uh huh. I think I did really well." Justin told proudly despite the situation.

 

"Horay!" Brian teased turning finally to face Justin full on. "Have a seat."

 

Justin looked at him curiously hopping on the stool on the other side of the island. At least he had something between them . . . just in case. Brian continued sipping his Beam looking around the room lazily finally connecting eyes with the teen. The  
crystal blue stare shot a jolt through Brian who was getting better at ignoring it, or at least not showing what it did to him.  
Justin's eyes turned to the counter unable, at his tender age, to hold the Kinney stare for very long. "I seem to have lost my Captain Astro comic." Brian said finally his voice echoing in the empty loft.

 

Justin's chest tightened. Oh. Damn it. Busted. "Really?" The boy winced as his voice cracked.

 

Brian scoffed. `I'm fucking a guy whose voice hasn't fully changed.' "Mmm would you happen to know where it went?"

 

"Uh . . . why would I know?"

"Well . . . you see, I had it the last time we fucked. Then it seemingly just disappeared. Strange huh?"

 

"Weird." Justin agreed.

 

"Justin don't be a twat, I'm not fucking stupid. Neither are you. I say that begrudgingly."

 

Justin nodded, and grinned. Oh well he already knew. "I took it."

 

"I don't remember you liking Comics."

 

"Not for me." God he could imagine the punishment for that sort of crime.

 

Brian looked at him. "I uh . . . I brought it to Michael. He forgot it."

 

"Funny. I was under the impression he left it on purpose."

 

Justin's mind, dulled by his drinking, was having a hard time keeping up with the man. "Really? I must have missed it."

 

"You missed the succession of rapid insults from every drama queen in the group? Wrong answer no one could have missed that."

Justin sighed. He was confusing himself trying to make up stories. `Forget it.' "I was trying to help, Brian."

 

"Ah. There it is." Brian scoffed gulping another shot. "He was juuuust trying to help."

 

"You're mad at me? Did Michael yell at you?"

 

"No."

 

"So it worked?" Justin asked happily.

 

"It worked. Your cute little scheme worked. Thing is I didn't ask for your help."

 

"You were miserable."

 

"For a good reason."

 

"What so Michael could be angry at you forever and live in Portland?

Brian sort of shrugged a nod.

 

"That's stupid. I'd give that a month at best before he missed you and came back. I was just hurrying it along. He's  
living with David so it served its purpose. Everyone knows you hardly go a day without talking to him, so why suffer."

 

"You don't even like Michael."

 

Justin shrugged. "He's ok. Doesn't matter cause you do, and even if I like when you invite me over I'm not stupid enough not  
to realize it's Mikey replacement therapy."

 

Brian shot him a look, and Justin grinned happy that he'd got a good dig in.

 

"Your right. I should never invite you over." Justin lost his grin. `Ha take that you little shit.'

 

Justin crossed his arms. "I was trying to help. Go ahead and be an asshole, but you know you're happier with Michael around."

 

"Well no shit. That wasn't the point it wasn't about me, and that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about you  
getting in my business and playing the go between." Brian gave him a hard look, but his heart wasn't in it. The punishment he had in mind hadn't even begun, and it was even more enjoyable than giving the little shit a hard time.

 

The teen just stared at him. "Ok. I won't do it again . . ." He grinned meekly. "Scout's honor."

 

"Ah well when you put it that way." Brian said walking slowly around the island. "But there's still a question of your  
punishment."

 

Justin processed the statement a few seconds before realizing what he meant. "You're right. I've been a very bad boy.  
The punishment should be very . . . very severe."

 

Brian touched his tongue to his top lip to stop his grin. "Oh it will be." He pointed to the bedroom. "Now. Go to my  
room."

Justin put on his best sullen face as he walked slowly to his favorite place on earth. He'd defiantly have to be a bad boy  
more often.


End file.
